Naruto:My journey to becoming hokage
by No pename
Summary: Folow Naruto on his journey to becoming hokage!He will faces many challenges and problems,but he will reach his dream.My first naruto fic!Change first chapter!


Naruto:My journey to becoming hokage.  
By:Dark Hershey 

Yo!Hershey here!I feel like an idiot not adding the sealing of kyubbi in the first chapter.Here is the new first chapter.I try to work on it aa soon as possible.My first Naruto fic i'm so happy.Please review!

_'Thoughts'  
_"speech"  
**Kyubbi speaking  
**_Inner Satoshi  
_Inner Sakura  
**Writing**

**  
**Remember READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,but I do own Satoshi so HE MY CHARACTER SO DON'T STEAL HIM!YA GOT THAT! (Points knife at readers)I know i'm crazy.On with the story!

Naruto:My journry to becoming hokage

Prologue:The sealing ------------

The sky was dark and the streets were filled with panic and fear.The village looked like five tornados had been through here.Buildings were crushed and were crumbling,parts of the vilage were on fire,dead shinobi were on every street corner,and the village was filled with sceams and fright.The leaf village at it's peak in power was now crumbling.

The fourth hokage was looking throught the window of the hokage tower tower with distrees written on his face as he thought of a way to stop the village's attacker.

He had sent teams of chunnin,jonin,and anbu,but no one could even touch the demon without being hit with one of the nine tails.

In the distance he could see the red chakra seeping throught the trees coming closer to the center of the village.The kyubbi no kitsune was at the heart of the hidden leaf village and it was his duty as the fourth hokage to do everything he could to protect the village.He had to act now.He had thought of a plan even if it meant sacrificing the most important thing in his life.

He gaze drifted to a small,blonde,blue eyed baby that was sleeping.His son and joy.No more than a few minutes into his life and he was already protecting the village.The fourth drew the seal on the small baby stomach as quickly as he could and headed to the outside.He hesitated at the door and put his hand on the handle thinking quickly if he could find another way.He knew this was the only way and he did not want to do this,but it had to be done.

The image of his defenseless son infront of the great demon kyubbi brought him many fears and he wished his wife,Mei was here to help him.She was a intelligent and kind woman,but sadly she died during childbirth.He also thought of the life his son would have.It would be a long tough life filled with saddness and he wold not be there to help.

There were many bad outcomes for this plan,but if everything went according to plan the demon should be sealed in the child.The charka coils are not yet devoleped and the kyubbi's charka should'nt bother the child.If he sealed the kyubbi in an adult body the body would not be able to handle it.

The fourth open the door and saw the mass destroction the demon had done more clearly.Kyubbi needed to be sealed now or the whole village would be destroyed.The forth signed and did some handseals and said"Kuchiyoso no jutsu."In a puff of smoke appeared the cheif toad,Gamabunta.

"What do you need Arashi? asked Gamabunta.

"I need a lift."said Arashi as he pointed to the nine tailed demon.Gamabunta saw the demon and nodded.Arashi jumped on his back.

"If you can please take me about three feet of the kyubbi if you can,then i'll take it from there.

"I do my best to help."answered Gamabunta.Soon in five three giant leaps they were at the battle area.There stood Jiraya and Sarutobi(third) tring to stall the demon.

"We were getting worryed that you wouldn't come Arashi,said Jiraiya.

"I would never abandoned my village,said Arashi.Jiraya nodded.He was proud to be the teacher of Arashi.He was proud of the man he had become.

"It is time,said Sarutobi.

Arashi held out a letter and a box."Please give this to my son when he is older and take care of him please.

" I will,said Sarutobi.

" Arigatou,Jiraiya-sensei,said Arashi.Jiraya nodded.

Arashi turned to kyubbi and began his attack.He bagan to do handseals,did his signiter(I so spelled that wrong) justu and before you knew it he was right in front of the demon.He was the fast ninja in Konoha.They did not call him the yellow flash for nothing.

He did more handsigns and said"Dead demon consuming seal,as he grab the kyubbi best he could.The kyubbi tried to hit the blonde kage with one of his nine tails,but never made it.Half way the kyubbi felt paralized and couldn't move.  
In a few seconds stood the death god in all his dark glory.Slowly th kyubbi's soul was being suckedd out.It's charka draining slowly.Jiraya,sarutobi,and a few other shinobi watched the fourth.The kyubbi was almost completly sealed,but then the yondaime hokage spoke."Please I want the village to see my son as a hero of the village not the vessel or the kyubbi it self,he said weakly.The kyubbi was sealed in the small child.He was no where to be seen.

The village was relived.The rejoiced,sceamed,cheered.The leaf's yellow flash was victorious and had defeated the demon.The village turned quiet in a matter of second's as their hero fell to the ground.

They gather around.The fourth wes sickly pale.Sweat stuck to his face,and he was not breathing.The village was silent.They thanked their hero silently for all he had done for them,but the silents did nit last long.In the feild was a small blond child with blue eyes crying.

Hours later Sarutobi took the place as sandaime hokage and tried to get things in order in the village as best he could.The next day hte forth fernaruel was held,and the blond child was identified as Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto did not know it now,but he journey along life was going to be hard and there would be many challenges along the way.

------------Hershey's hideout-----------

Author's notes was begginng to be a boring title so I change it to Hershey's hideout!No school for a week!Yea!Time to update.I so lazy sometimes.  
-  
Japanese words,Justu,and other definitions:

Arashi:Is the real name of the fourth hokage.My sources identifed the japanese name in jiraya's frog summoning scroll to be Arashi.

Gamabunta:The Toad king.He is the cheif toad of all the toads that are summoned.He is HUGE!About 100 meters tall.Naruto,the fourth,and jiraya are the only ones that can summon him.

Arigatou:Japanese word for thank you.

Kyubbi:The nine-tailed fox.

Shiki Fujin:Dead demon consuming seal in english.It involes the death god(Shinigami).It grasp the oppont soul.When the sealing is done the death god consumes the soul and it is forever stuck in the death god's stomach.

Jiraiya:One of the sannin.The toad hermit.Also,writer of the IchaIcha paridise and a real pervert.

Sarutobi:The thrid hokage last name.

Kuchiyose no justu:Summoning technique.  
-----------------end of definitions----------

Bach with hershey:Yo!Like my story!Please review!Oh and I ned a pairing so i'm letting the readers vote.

Here are the choices:Sasunaru(My favorite)  
Narusaku  
Naruhina  
KibaHina  
Nejihina(Aren't thay cousins)  
Inoshika  
Temshika  
KakaIru  
KakaAnko  
Any pairing will do!Yaoi or Yuri!First five with the most votes will appear so Vote now!

Oh amd if you want to talk about the story please contact me.Look at my profile.

Here a preview of chapter 2:

After failing the genin exams Naruto learns the truth about him self.

End of preview.Not really a preview more like a short summerry.

Love it,

Hate it,

Think is should delete it,

Review!

Thank you!

Here's hershey signing out!I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Updated:4-18-07


End file.
